cambios y medias verdades
by Noci-chan
Summary: Todo el mundo tiene un límite, incluso Dana Scully. Quizás sea hora de pisar el freno y bajarse del coche. ¿Acaso querer una vida normal es tan malo? Ligeramente AU SHIPPER y Angst ¿Qué más se puede pedir?


**DISCLAMER:** Mulder, Scully y demás personajes que os suenen conocidos en este relato son propiedad de nuestro cerebrín CC y de la productora. Si quieren denunciarme por tomarlos prestados, que lo hagan. Total, seguro que el juez es shipper y también odia a CC por ello.

**TIPO:** MSR, ANGST, ligeramente AU

**RESUMEN:** Todo el mundo tiene un límite, incluso Dana Scully. Quizás sea hora de pisar el freno y bajarse del coche. ¿Acaso querer una vida normal es tan malo?

**NOTAS (importante)!!:** Este relato está situado en algún punto después de All things, pero con el cambio de que ellos nunca dieron ese paso en su relación. Adoro el ambiente de la séptima temporada y como es evidente que su relación está en un punto donde solo un paso les separa de convertirse en "pareja", pero necesitaba que aún no le hubieran dado y a la vez que Daniel si hubiera hecho su aparición en la vida de Dana. Ya veréis porque…

**NOTAS 2:** El fragmento del comienzo del relato está sacado del relato "Penny Serenade 01" de la autora Aubrey. Si leéis en inglés y os interesa decírmelo en el comentario y os paso el link.

**COMENTARIOS:** Por favorrrrrrr… ¿No veis mis ojitos de cachorro?

_"¿Alguna vez te has despertado asustada de un sueño, _

_sin ser capaz de recordar de qué trataba, pero con el _

_corazón latiendo a toda velocidad?"_

** (Dana Scully - Penny Serenade 01)**

**CAPITULO 1**

Afueras de Washington

23 de Abril de 2000

11:27 pm

(Scully PV)

Nunca me había parado a pensar en cómo los momentos más insignificantes eran siempre el preludio de circunstancias que podían cambiarlo todo. Era como esa taza de café que disfrutas en medio del invierno antes de que un coche te atropelle, como esa sonrisa divertida que no abandonaba tu rostro hasta el momento en que alguien decidía atracarte, como el momento en que disfrutas de una cena como tantas otras antes de que el amor de tu vida te pida que te cases con él. O en mi caso, era la broma estúpida de Mulder antes de que nuestro sospechoso apareciera de la nada y comenzara a disparar.

Antes de darme cuenta mi compañero estaba tendido en el suelo con un agujero de bala en el pecho, y nuestro sospechoso huía sin saber que estaba corriendo hacia otra unidad de policía que lo interceptaría. Pero no era eso lo que me importaba. Mientras hacía presión con una mano sobre la herida y llamaba a una ambulancia con la otra, no podía parar de pensar en la estúpida broma de Mulder.

_"Ey, Scully. Si esta persecución termina pronto podemos cenar algo de camino a casa. Y si no termina pronto pediré que nos traigan una pizza aquí. Quizás el sospechoso la pague por mí."_

Si no estuviera tan asustada, estaría gritándole lo idiota que era. ¿No había aprendido ya que no debía despistarse cuando estaba en plena acción? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de qué ponía su vida en peligro? ¿O simplemente no le importaba?

- Scully…

- No hables. La ambulancia está de camino. Demonios, Mulder. Pensé que habíamos quedado en que nada de visitas al hospital hasta dentro de unos meses. Algún día el FBI te va a obligar a pagar tus propias facturas médicas. – intenté bromear solo para ocultar el miedo que sentía al ver como la sangre no paraba de fluir por más presión que pusiera en su pecho.

Sus ojos chispearon con una sonrisa que también apareció en sus labios. Era su manera de darme ánimos, de que no me preocupara por él, pero ya era demasiado tarde. A estas alturas debería saber que para mí era peor verle herido a él que cuando era yo la que acababa en el hospital.

En estos siete años habíamos sido heridos muchas veces, tantas que ni siquiera podría recordar en cuantos hospitales diferentes habíamos estado. Y de todos modos, aún me sentía como si fuera la primera vez. No, eso no era cierto. Era mucho peor que la primera vez. Ahora no era solo mi compañero el que luchaba por seguir con vida, era la persona más importante de mi vida. Compañero, amigo, confidente, consuelo y amor. Él era todas esas cosas y muchas más a las que no podía poner nombre, solo recuerdos.

Mulder era esa caricia disimulada dada en el momento exacto en el que no quieres decir que necesitas consuelo. Era esa mano cálida que limpia las lágrimas que luchas por ocultar. Era ese cuerpo fuerte que se interponía entre el mundo y yo cuando no quería que nadie viera lo débil que me sentía. Para todo eso no había definición posible.

Las sirenas me sacaron de mis pensamientos, y la sonrisa leve del rostro de Mulder me hizo darme cuenta que había estado acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar de la mano que sujetaba su cabeza en mis rodillas. Incorregible. Incluso ahora seguía con su buen humor.

- Cuando los médicos te saquen de esta voy a patearte el culo. – le amenacé totalmente decidida a cumplir mis palabras. Él solo soltó una risita que sonó más como un jadeo ahogado.

- Mi culo… es tuyo. Siempre… supe que… te…gustaba.

Los paramédicos estuvieron a nuestro lado en menos de dos minutos. Con la rapidez típica de su profesión consiguieron estabilizarlo, ponerlo en una camilla y meterlo en la ambulancia antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

A partir de ese momento todo fue como un flash. No recordaba cómo ni cuándo llegué al hospital, pero de pronto estaba sentada en una sala de espera fuera del quirófano donde atendían a Mulder. Mis pantalones estaban pegajosos y húmedos, mis manos teñidas totalmente de rojo y seguramente tendría más de su sangre por otras partes de mi ropa.

¿Por qué demonios me hacía esto?

Estaba harta de los malos momentos, de tener siempre miedo de que la próxima vez fuera la última. Me sentía como si alguien respirara en mi nuca, esperando el momento en que me olvidara de su presencia para darme un golpe mortal. Quería no tener miedo, no pensar en si algún día tendría que llorar su perdida. Él era mi todo, y aunque nunca pronunciara esas palabras en alto, eso no hacía que fueran menos ciertas. Sin él no sabría qué hacer. Mi vida giraba por completo en torno a él. Mi trabajo, mi tiempo libre,… todo.

- ¿Agente Scully? – me llamó dudosa una voz. Cuando levanté la mirada me di cuenta que un doctor salía de las puertas del quirófano. Miré el reloj casi como un acto reflejo, sorprendiéndome al darme cuenta de que ya habían pasado casi dos horas. – Soy el Doctor D´Acanto, he atendido a su compañero.

- ¿Cómo está? ¿Ha tenido alguna complicación?

- Está bien. Todo ha salido bien. Ninguna complicación. La bala entró entre la cuarta y la quinta costilla, casi rozando el esternón. La extrajimos del pulmón izquierdo. He de decir que la herida ha sido muy limpia así que su compañero está fuera de peligro. Le dejaré un par de días en observación, pero no espero que haya ningún problema. Ha tenido mucha suerte, he de decirlo. Si el ángulo de entrada hubiera sido un poco diferente habría podido provocar un daño irreparable.

- Me aseguraré de que sepa lo afortunado que ha sido, créame. ¿Cuándo podré verle?

- Ahora estábamos llevándole a post-operatorio. Sigue bajo anestesia, pero en un par de horas le llevaremos a una habitación, y la anestesia durara tan solo tres o cuatro horas más. Eso sí, la medicación para el dolor le dejara bastante adormilado, así que no espere mucha conversación. – me contestó con la clara intención de animarme.

- Muchas gracias, Doctor D´Acanto. Por favor, avíseme cuando Mulder esté en una habitación.

- Me aseguraré de que así sea. Le recomiendo que vaya a casa, se dé una ducha y coma algo. Parece haber sido una noche muy dura, y su compañero no despertará hasta dentro de unas horas.

Me sonrió con amabilidad y se marchó por las mismas puertas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo respiré profundamente. Iba a estar bien, Mulder iba a estar bien. Esta solo era una de esas tantas veces en que el peligro le había pasado rozando.

Aún sabiendo eso, no me quería ir, no podía hacerlo. Necesitaba estar lo más cerca posible. Sentía como si aún pudiera perderle. Para mí ese miedo seguiría ahí hasta que le viera con mis propios ojos y confirmara que estaba bien. Había estado tan cerca… El mismo doctor lo había dicho. Había tenido suerte.

¿Tendría suerte la próxima vez? ¿Y la siguiente a esa? En algún momento pasaría, porque era estúpido negar que nosotros no podíamos presumir de suerte. Después de todo contábamos con una larguísima lista de desgracias. Hermanas perdidas o muertas, secuestros, heridas, abducciones, cáncer, disparos,… La mala suerte era una segunda piel para nosotros.

Una repentina angustia me provocó un nudo en la garganta. Aún estaba cubierta de su sangre, aún podía notar el sonido de sus respiraciones lentas y dolorosas en el aire, aún podía notar su piel cada vez más fría bajo mi pulgar. Podía haberle perdido. En esta noche tan normal, tan parecida a otras muchas pude haberle perdido. Ni siquiera era un caso importante, solo una colaboración con otra sección. Nada peligroso, y aún así pude haberle perdido. Ese pensamiento me ahogaba.

Necesitaba salir de aquí.

Me levanté de un salto, dándome cuenta al llegar a la puerta del hospital que no tenía mi coche. Había venido en la ambulancia con Mulder, tomándole la mano para que supiera que no pensaba soltarle, que no tenía mi permiso para dejarme. No era su hora, y no iba a permitirle desobedecerme en eso. Que rompiera todas las reglas que le diera la gana, pero no esa.

Llamé un taxi y en poco más de media hora me dejé caer en el sofá de mi apartamento. Me tenía que duchar, tenía que hacerlo pronto. La sangre ya se había secado y hacía que mi piel tuviera esa sensación de tirantez extraña que conocía tan bien. Además, una ducha bien caliente me ayudaría a relajarme y a olvidarme de todo. Normalmente siempre era así, esta vez no sería menos.

Suspiré, mirándome las manos mientras las giraba frente a mis ojos. Palmas y dorsos, dorsos y palmas. Totalmente manchadas con ese color rojo intenso que tanto me enfermaba. Curioso, era capaz de hacer autopsias a cuerpos totalmente mutilados y torturados, pero ver la sangre de mi compañero en mis manos me enfermaba por completo. Hasta en eso me hacía sentir débil.

A su lado las cosas siempre eran así. Corre, corre, porque siempre habrá algo que intente atraparte. Quizás un monstruo de ciencia ficción, tal vez algún tipo de traje negro con un arma cargada, o solo la sensación aplastante de que no tienes control sobre tu propia vida.

Odiaba eso, lo odiaba con toda mi alma. Ambos sabíamos que para mí era insoportable esa sensación. Había perdido el control mil veces, y no quería acostumbrarme a eso, a que decidieran por mí. Y en este momento odiaba a Mulder por eso mismo. Fue descuidado y acabo herido, y realmente pudo terminar de otra manera muy diferente. Sí, tuvo suerte y solo una cicatriz quedaría como recuerdo de todo lo que pudimos perder, de todo lo que *yo* pude perder. Pude perderle a él. ¿Acaso no era eso suficiente para sentirme asustada?

No quería pensarlo más. Estaba bien, todo iba a estar bien. Era hora de ducharme, tomar un café bien cargado y volver al hospital. Cuando le viera dejaría de sentirme así. Comprobaría que estaba bien, que era una vez de tantas, él haría otra broma de las suyas y todo estaría bien.

Georgetown University Hospital

23 de Abril, 2000

5:16 am

(Mulder PV)

Ughhh. Sin abrir los ojos ya podía reconocer que estaba un hospital. El olor a antiséptico, el tacto áspero de las sábanas, el ruido constante proveniente del exterior de la habitación, y una sirena distante. Sí, un hospital sin duda.

Me dolía todo el cuerpo como si me hubieran dado una paliza, pero no, recordaba perfectamente lo que había pasado. Aquel idiota me había disparado. ¿No habían dicho que esto era un arresto de rutina?

_"Solo van a ir como refuerzo. Después de todo han estado ayudando con el caso. Es solo rutina"_

Desde luego la vida de Skinner debe ser apasionante si a esto le llama rutina. Mi pecho no está muy de acuerdo con ese término. Aunque ahora mismo todo mi cuerpo parece no estar de acuerdo con nada.

Abrí los ojos poco a poco, conociendo muy bien lo molestos que son los fluorescentes de los hospitales cuando has estado inconsciente por un tiempo. Quizás habría que investigar por qué un lugar que debe curar a la gente intenta dejarles ciegos. Estoy seguro que es algún tipo de conspiración.

- Ey, estás despierto. – susurró Scully desde un lado de mi cama. - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Como si alguien me hubiera disparado en el pecho. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado fuera de combate?

- Unas cinco horas. El doctor extrajo la bala. No hubo complicaciones. Debes saber que remarcó el hecho de que has sido muy muy afortunado.

- Oh sí, me siento afortunado. – ironicé. - ¿Quién no se siente afortunado después de algo así?

- Mulder, podías haber mu…

Cuando cortó la frase a la mitad me paré a mirarla con detenimiento por primera vez. Estaba pálida, con unas leves ojeras marcando su cara sin maquillaje y con una ropa que raramente le había visto usar fuera de casa. Parecía como si estuviera demasiado cansada para preocuparse de su aspecto, aunque ella nunca lo había necesitado. Un jersey varias tallas más grande, y unos vaqueros y aún así era capaz de deslumbrarme. Scully era una belleza natural, no necesitaba nada para estar guapa.

La razón por la que me preocupaba verla así iba más allá de lo estético. No era normal en Scully comportarse así. Incluso en las situaciones más preocupantes ella mantenía el control. Siempre era la seria y competente Agente Scully, pero lo que yo tenía frente a mí era la tímida e intranquila Dana Scully.

- Scully, ¿no has traído flores para el enfermo? Me siento herido. – intenté bromear, pero la falta de reacción solo disparó más mis alarmas.

Estaba sentada en uno de los típicos butacones para las visitas, retorciendo la manga de su enorme jersey de manera inconsciente, y sin mirarme directamente a los ojos. Solo estaba ahí, parada, con la mente perdida en algo que no me era difícil de imaginar, pero sí de comprender.

¿Por qué estaba tan asustada de lo que había pasado?

Habíamos pasado por esto tantas veces que pronto nos dejarían una habitación reservada a nuestro nombre. Era una de esas consecuencias comunes de nuestro trabajo. Una metedura de pata y uno de nosotros terminaba aquí. Al menos esta vez era yo. Odiaba verla en una de estas camas. Me recordaba demasiado a aquella vez en que me la devolvieron después de meses desaparecida, cuando pensé que la perdería de nuevo si pestañeaba. O al tiempo en que el cáncer parecía ser el único enemigo contra el que no tenía energías para luchar. O a todas esas veces en que casi pude vislumbrar como sería mi vida sin ella.

Y no era una posibilidad soportable.

- ¿Estás bien, Scully? ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Me estás preguntando tú a mí si estoy bien? – se rió con un tono irónico que me provocó un escalofrío.

- Sí, lo estoy haciendo, porque evidentemente algo te pasa.

- Estoy bien, Mulder. Deberías preocuparte solo de ti. Eres tú el que está herido.

- Scully…

- Voy a buscar al médico para decirle que has despertado.

- Scully, espera.

No me hizo caso. La vi desaparecer por la puerta tan rápido que pareció magia. No entendía nada. No es que normalmente me fuera fácil descifrar su mente, pero ahora parecía especialmente complicado. Además, estaba cansado y aún bajo los efectos de la anestesia. Mi mente no estaba precisamente en su mayor momento de lucidez.

Quizás por eso, por el hecho de que no estaba en mi mejor momento, me sentí extrañamente vulnerable. Me encontré a mí mismo mirando hacia la puerta de mi habitación con un extraño sentimiento en el pecho, como si algo hubiera cambiado y yo no lo supiera. Algo importante.

Solo la entrada de un doctor y una enfermera me dieron un poco de esperanza. Scully estaba de vuelta, o eso esperaba yo. Detrás de la enfermera debería haber visto a mi pequeña pelirroja, pero no fue así. Mientras el doctor me preguntaba cosas a las que no estoy seguro de haber contestado como debería, yo solo miraba aquella lámina de madera que me ocultaba una verdad. Detrás de ella algo estaba pasando, algo que tenía que ver con Scully, y yo no sabía que era.

¿Por qué no estaba aquí de nuevo? A ella le gustaba estar siempre presente cuando algún doctor me atendía. Como un acuerdo silencioso Scully siempre actuaba como mi médico de cabecera. Su opinión profesional como doctora era mi ley, y cualquier información que tuvieran mis doctores ella querría saberla. Y aquí estaba yo, solo.

Eso era extraño, pero no lo más extraño que ocurriría. Al día siguiente conseguí – con mucha insistencia – que el doctor me permitiera levantarme. Solo del baño a la cama, y de la cama al baño, pero era una bendición para mí. Nada de enfermeras y sondas, no señor.

La medicación me dejaba KO la mitad del tiempo. Dormía tanto que apenas tenía percepción del tiempo, pero cuando me desperté la luz del día me ayudó. Por la mañana, con la sensación de oír la voz de Scully a lo lejos, abrí los ojos de nuevo. Estaba ansioso de verla una vez más, de intentar entender ese misterio que me rondaba incluso mientras dormía.

No fue hasta que me incorporé con cuidado y aclaré la mente que me di cuenta que su voz venía del otro lado de la puerta. Estaba hablando con alguien, y por el tono de su voz parecía estar a partes iguales enfadada y confusa. Intenté escuchar, no lo iba a negar. Solo tuve que ponerle un poco de interés para comenzar a sintonizar radio Scully.

- No pensaba encontrarte de nuevo aquí. – dijo ella, dejando con la duda de quién era la otra persona.

- Dana… - ¿Dana? ¿La llamaba Dana? - … no he venido con ninguna segunda intención. Como te imaginarás no podía adivinar que ibas a estar aquí. Aunque no voy a negar que me alegra verte.

- Daniel, no seas así. – se quejó, pero sonó más meloso de lo que nunca le hubiera escuchado.

Y entonces me di cuenta. Daniel. Daniel Waterston. El hombre con el que Scully estuvo a punto de pasar su vida. El hombre que consiguió que mi escapada a Inglaterra terminara siendo un error que por poco me costó perderla a ella. El mismo hombre que sacaba un lado de Scully que yo no sabía ni que existía.

Cuando habló de él, aquella noche tras mi regreso, en su voz podía notar ese matiz dulce, melancólico y apesadumbrado. Era como escuchar un continuo eco que susurraba: "¿Me equivoqué al no escoger estar con él?"

- Perdóname. Sabes que no puedo evitarlo. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero para mí siempre vas a ser la que ocupa gran parte de mi corazón. Un corazón que por cierto tú salvaste. – podía oír la sonrisa en su manera de hablar, y quise levantarme para quitársela de un golpe.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien. Hoy ha sido mi última revisión hasta dentro de seis meses. Parece que el tratamiento ha funcionado mejor de lo que esperaban. Por eso razón nos hicimos médicos, ¿no es así? Para salvar vidas que parecen no tener esperanza ya.

- Yo ya no soy médico. Hace mucho que no lo soy. Soy una agente del FBI, tienes que asumirlo Daniel. – Eso, asúmelo. Ella está conmigo. Tú desperdiciaste tu oportunidad cuando la tuviste.

- No puedes evitar que no me guste la idea. Eras tan prometedora. Podrías haber hecho cualquier cosa que desearas, pero acabaste en ese peligroso trabajo.

- Sí, peligroso… - suspiró más para sí misma que para que nadie más. – Hablando de eso, debo irme. Mi compañero fue herido ayer, quiero ver como sigue.

- Ah, ese tal Mulder, ¿verdad?

- Aha. Ha sido un placer verte. Espero que todo te vaya bien.

- Dana, espera. Toma mi tarjeta. Si algún día cambias de opinión, si te das cuenta de todo lo que podrías hacer fuera de ese trabajo que tienes ahora, llámame. Yo podría volver a abrirte los ojos a la medicina. Hubo una época en que la pasión por ella nos unió.

- Daniel, por favor. No quiero hablar de esto otra vez.

- Está bien. No diré más. Solo prométeme que guardarás esa tarjeta.

Así que este era el Doctor Daniel Waterston, me dije a mí mismo mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación. Ambos me miraron extrañados, aunque fueron los ojos del doctor los que más me llamaron la atención. Posesividad. Reconocería ese sentimiento en cualquier sitio. Lo había visto miles de veces al mirarme en el espejo. Solo tenía que recordar a cualquiera de esos tipos que mostraron interés en Scully y ahí aparecía ese chispazo oscuro.

- ¡Mulder! ¿Qué demonios haces levantado? Vuelve a la cama.

No hasta que vuelvas conmigo, pensé. No iba a dejarla sola con este tipo que parecía convencido de poder llevarla hacia "el buen camino" y alejarla de mí. Además, no entendía que le había visto. Tenía el aspecto de cualquier profesor de universidad. Mayor, cano, cansado… Nada a destacar.

- Me pareció oír tu voz fuera, y solo salí a comprobar.

- Agente Mulder. – saludó con falsa educación el "buen" doctor. – Dana me ha hablado ligeramente de usted. Típico de Dana preocuparse por los compañeros de trabajo. – y poco sutil de su parte intentar remarcar que solo soy eso para ella, y que apenas me ha mencionado.

- Encantado, Doctor Waterston. Dana - aquello me ganó una mirada extrañada de Scully y no pude evitar sonreírle. – también le ha nombrado alguna vez. Normalmente no hablamos mucho del pasado.

- Mulder, vuelve a la cama inmediatamente antes de que llame a tu doctor. Si se suelta algún punto yo misma te coseré con aguja e hilo. Daniel, deberías irte. Me alegra saber que estás bien.

Soy un tramposo, he de admitirlo. Usando mi condición de enfermo me apoyé en Scully como si necesitara ayuda para volver a la habitación. Me sentí culpable en el mismo momento en que sus ojos preocupados me miraron, pero no pensaba permitir que se quedara a solas con él más tiempo.

¿Celoso yo? Por supuesto. Él conocía a Dana, a la parte relajada y juvenil de Scully. Había estado en momentos de su vida de los que a mí ni me hablaría. Esa intimidad me hacía sentir inseguro. Daba igual si yo la conocía prácticamente como a la palma de mi mano, siempre habría cosas que yo nunca sabría, ni comprendería. Había partes de esta mujer que ya no existían, y que solo él habría visto.

En el mismo momento en que estuve de sentado en mi cama noté como se tensaba. Se movió hasta quedar frente a frente conmigo, y la idea de que solo sentado en mi cama de hospital conseguía estar a la misma altura que ella me hizo sonreír. Scully me mataría si supiera lo que estaba pensando. Aún no me había perdonado la vez, años atrás, que me burlé de sus piernas cortitas y su incapacidad de llegar a los pedales.

- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? – bufó. - ¿Y a qué demonios ha venido esa exhibición de testosterona en la puerta?

- Empezó él.

- ¿Empezó él? ¿Esa es tu excusa? No entiendo por qué te has comportado así. ¿Dana? ¿Desde cuándo me llamas Dana?

- Él también lo hace. – refunfuñe, claramente usando mi carta de niño enfadado. Normalmente ella terminaba pensando que era encantador, luchaba un rato por ocultar la sonrisa y al final cedía.

- Él siempre me ha llamado así. ¿Quieres que comience a llamarte Fox? – pero al parecer esta vez mi encanto no iba a funcionar.

- Está bien, está bien. He sido un niño malo.

- Eres imposible. No creas que no voy a contarle a tu doctor que has estado correteando por ahí.

- No he estado correteando. He ido hasta la puerta. Soy un tipo duro, no ha pasado nada.

No me contestó, simplemente se limitó a mirarme como si fuera la primera vez que me viera. Había algo en sus ojos, algo que no sabía reconocer, pero que nunca antes estuvo ahí.

La medicación comenzaba a dar sus últimos coletazos, el pecho me dolía y me sentía cansado. Apenas podía mantenerme sentado sin la tentación de tumbarme y cerrar los ojos de nuevo, pero estaba preocupado. La sensación de que algo estaba pasando sin que yo supiera el qué, me volvía loco. Principalmente porque ese algo estaba afectando a Scully tanto como para que le fuera imposible esconderlo del todo bajo su omnipresente coraza.

- Scully…- extendí la mano esperando que tocarla me diera un poco de estabilidad. Por suerte ella contestó mi gesto, y sus fríos dedos se entrelazaron con los míos con un temblor casi imperceptible. - ¿Qué pasa?

- No sé de que hablas.

- ¿Por qué estás tan asustada? – su cuerpo se tensó.

En un movimiento seco intentó apartar su mano de la mía, pero usé la poca fuerza que tenía para mantenerla ahí. No iba a permitir que escapara, no era negociable. Demasiadas veces antes había ignorado su sufrimiento solo por el hecho de que luchar contra sus propios demonios parecía hacer que se sintiera más segura. Esta vez ninguno de los dos huiría. Quería saber la verdad, y aunque había dicho esas mismas palabras en otras muchas circunstancias, nunca estuve tan convencido como ahora.

- Mulder. – protestó intentando soltarse aún.

- No, Scully. No sé qué te pasa, pero tienes que decírmelo. No puedo ayudar si no lo haces.

- ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo estúpido que has sido?! – bramó de pronto con un tono de voz que parecía más roto que producto del enfado.

- He sido estúpido tantas veces que tendrás que concretar más.

- Podía haber sido peor. Podían haberte matado. ¡¿No te das cuenta?! Has estado tan cerca… - terminó casi en un susurro.

- ¿Es eso? ¿Estabas preocupada por mí? – no pude evitar sonreír como un idiota.

- ¡No tiene gracia! Estoy cansada de esto, Mulder. Estoy harta. No quiero tener que estar todos los meses en un hospital. No quiero tener que llorar la muerte de más gente. Esto tiene que acabar.

Por más que intentara luchar con sus emociones, era evidente que estaba perdiendo la batalla. Sus profundos ojos azules brillaban atormentados con las lágrimas apunto de derramarse. Sus labios rojo cereza temblaban por más que intentara morderse el labio inferior para contener el sollozo que se le atascaba en la garganta. Y sus manos temblaban con una mezcla absoluta de furia, desconsuelo y cansancio.

- No puedo seguir haciendo esto. Ni siquiera puedo decir que esto haya sido la gota que colma el vaso. El vaso rebosó hace mucho tiempo ya. No… No quiero seguir haciendo esto… No puedo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Si os ha gustado aunque sea un poquito darle a ese boton tan bonito con letras verdes donde pone "Review" y me haréis feliz.  
**


End file.
